publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Swedish Rescue Services Agency
The Swedish Rescue Services Agency (SRSA), or Räddningsverket (SRV), is the central supervisory government authority for the rescue services in Sweden. It promotes emergency management practice that improves disaster prevention and response, and in the event of an incident/accident limits injury and damage. This is achieved among other ways by conveying information, by running training courses and holding exercises, and through supervision. Government function The SRSA is the central Swedish supervisory government authority for the rescue services. Its tasks include examining co-ordination between the various branches of the national rescue services, as well as contingency planning by the county administrative boards for the rescue services in the event of a release of radioactive substances. The agency also collates observations and lessons learned from serious emergencies that have occurred at home or abroad. The SRSA also develops methods and equipment for use by the rescue services; and is responsible for the training of all personnel in the municipal fire & rescue services and in the chimney sweeping service. In addition, the agency implements regulations for safety in relation to the road and rail transport of dangerous goods, and co-ordinates the work of the supervisory authorities in this field. Its tasks include examining co-ordination between the various branches of the state rescue services, as well as the county administrative boards' planning for the rescue services in the event of a release of radioactive substances. The agency gains experience from major incidents that have occurred in Sweden and worldwide. The SRSA develops methods and equipment for use by the rescue services, and is responsible for the training of all personnel in the municipal fire and rescue service brigades and in the chimney sweeping service. The agency also implements rules for safety in relation to the transport of dangerous goods by road and rail, and co-ordinates the work of the supervisory authorities within this field. Extra resources for the rescue services In the event of oil spill, equipment from one of the agency’s five oil-combating depots may be used. The agency also has seven depots holding equipment and trained personnel for use when responding to chemical emergencies. Furthermore, the government has an agreement with six municipalities, which states that they are to assist the Swedish Maritime Administration and the Swedish Coast Guard with emergency operations at sea. Overseas operations The SRSA maintains a state of emergency preparedness to assist other countries with rescue and humanitarian aid operations. The majority of personnel employed on such assignments are recruited from the municipal fire & rescue services. The SRSA is a prominent actor in mine action and Explosive Ordnance Disposal for development.A War Far From Over: Iraq’s Landmine Struggle Mine Action Information Center's Journal of Mine Action Organisation The central administration offices for the Swedish Rescue Services Agency are situated in Karlstad. Their four colleges are located at Revinge, Rosersberg Palace, Sandö and Skövde provide the training for all the personnel in the municipal fire & rescue services and in the chimney sweeping service. The agency has its main office in Karlstad and its offices for international services in Kristinehamn. Restructuring On the 18th of March 2008, the Swedish government made a decision to restructure its peace-time emergency management agencies. As part of this decision, the SRSA will be disolved at the end of 2008.Press release Swedish government References See also *Emergency service *Swedish Emergency Management Agency *Swedish National Board of Psychological Defence *Swedish Armed Forces *Government agencies in Sweden *Swedish response to Hurricane Katrina External links *Räddningsverket - Official site *Räddningsverkets Skola i Skövde - SRSA College in Skövde Raddningsverket Category:Disaster preparedness by country Category:Emergency organisations sv:Räddningsverket